Labels, with pressure sensitive adhesive, are a very versatile type of business form that are used in a wide variety of environments. One environment in which they are particularly useful is in the labeling of prescription medicines, such as pharmaceuticals, ointments, and the like. Oftentimes it is necessary to provide variable information on containers for prescription medicines, and to have a record of the variable information that is provided, and in fact to be able to apply that same information in other areas, for example as a label on a record-keeping document, another container, or the like.
There are often times when it is also desirable to utilize labels for containers containing prescription medicines so that variable information is imaged thereon by a non-impact printer, which applies heat, such as a laser printer in which the toner is fused by the application of heat (e.g. a Hewlett-Packard Laser Jet III printer). It is highly desirable to be able to print labels in an efficient manner utilizing such a printer, while at the same time providing the label with image transfer capabilities provided by carbonless coating having microcapsules filled with dye and developer.
According to the present invention, a label is provided which can be passed through a laser printer to have variable indicia imaged thereon, yet the label is capable of providing carbonless image transfer. The label is also readily adapted to be applied to a container for prescription medicine, and handwritten entries may be provided on the label while initially applied to the container, which handwritten entries are transferred to other portions of the label. Then the portions of the label to which the handwriting has been transferred may be removed from the original-handwritten containing portion, so that a label is positively applied to the container, yet record information containing what is on that label is provided on a separate label, which in turn can be used for record-keeping purposes and/or applied to another substrate. According to the present invention a versatile, useful, label type business form construction is provided.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is a label which comprises the following elements: A face stock having top and bottom faces. Pressure sensitive adhesive on at least a major portion of the bottom face. A release liner engaging the pressure sensitive adhesive. A CB coating on a first portion of the top face. And a CF coating on a second portion of the top face. A first fold line is preferably formed in the face stock and release liner between the first and second portions, for allowing the face stock and release liner to be folded about the first fold line so that the CB coating comes into face-to-face contact with the CF coating.
The face stock also preferably comprises a third, uncoated, portion distinct from the first and second portions, and a slit formed in the face stock but not the release liner, separating the third portion from the first and second portions. A second fold line is provided in the release liner underlying or adjacent the third portion of the face stock, the second and first fold lines allowing Z-folding of the release liner to bring the CB and CF coatings beneath the third portion so that indicia written on the third portion is transferred to the second portion. Also pre-printed indicia may be provided on the second and third portions and spaced along the face stock so that the pre-printed indicia on the second portion underlies the corresponding pre-printed indicia on the third portion when the release liner is Z-folded about the first and second fold lines, and the second fold line is spaced from the slit, underlying the third portion. Typically the pressure sensitive adhesive is provided on the bottom face of all of the first, second, and third portions of the face stock.
Typically, the first and second portions are substantially immediately adjacent each other and are separated by the first fold line (which may comprise a perforation line). Also the third portion is preferably substantially immediately adjacent the first portion on the opposite side thereof from the second portion, and is separated from the first portion by the slit.
The label may be part of a sheet containing a number of identical labels. The label typically has first and second substantially parallel long edges, and first and second substantially parallel short edges. The label in an integral sheet is connected to identical labels along the first and second long edges thereof, first and second lines of weakness formed in the sheet at the first and second long edges to facilitate detachment of the sheet into individual labels. Means are also preferably provided in the sheet defining polygonal shaped cut outs in the sheet at the first fold line so as to define each of the first and second portions so that they have a first width along a portion thereof, and thin down to a second width, substantially less than the first width, at the first fold line.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a combination is provided. The combination elements comprise: A container (e.g. a bottle) for prescription medicine, and a label connected to the container. The label itself comprises: A face stock having top and bottom faces. A pressure sensitive adhesive on the bottom face. A first portion of the top face having a CB coating. A second portion of the top face having a CF coating, the second portion substantially immediately adjacent the first portion and separated by a first fold line. A third portion substantially immediately adjacent the first portion on the opposite side thereof from the second portion, and separated from the first portion by a slit. A release liner covering the first and second portions, and including the first fold line, and also including a second fold line underlying the third portion and spaced from the slit. The label folded about the first and second fold lines to provide a tab portion of the third portion between the slit and the second fold line, the tab portion having the second face thereof in engagement with the container, so that the pressure sensitive adhesive on the bottom face of the tab portion attaches the label to the container. And the release liner, with attached first and second portions, Z-folded about the first and second fold lines so that the CB and CF coatings underlie part of the third portion, remote from the tab portion, so that indicia written on the third portion is transferred to the second portion.
The label in the combination may comprise corresponding pre-printed indicia provided on the second and third portions, and spaced along the face stock so that the pre-printed indicia on the second portion underlies the corresponding pre-printed indicia on the first portion when the release liner is Z-folded about the first and second fold lines. The pre-printed indicia may include a line and associated alpha numeric indicia for a doctor's name, a line and associated alpha numeric indicia for a patient's name, and a line and associated alpha numeric indicia for a date.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of associating a label with a container for prescription medicine utilizing a sheet containing a plurality of labels with CB, CF, and uncoated portions on the top face thereof, using a non-impact printer which applies heat during the printing process, is provided. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Passing the sheet through the printer to image variable information on the third portion of the face stock, without significantly adversely affecting the image transfer ability of the CB and CF coatings. Then, (b) separating one of the labels of the sheet from the rest of the sheet. Then, (c) exposing a part of the adhesive on the bottom face of part of the third portion of the label face stock by separating it from the release liner thereat. (d) Z-folding the label so that the CB and CF coatings underlie a part of the third portion of the label. (e) Pressing the exposed part of the adhesive onto the container for prescription medicine. And, (f) handwriting indicia on the part of the third portion of the label overlying the first and second portions so that the written indicia is transferred to the second portion. Then, (g) detaching the first and second portions from the third portion. And, (h) removing the release liner from the entire third portion, and pressing the adhesive thereon into association with the container.
There may also be the further step (i), prior to coating of the first and second portions of the CB and CF coatings, of imaging corresponding static indicia on that part of the third portion that overlies the second portion, and that part of the second portion that it overlies, so that the static indicia are in alignment after the practice of step (d). The indicia may be as described above (a line and associated alpha numeric indicia for a doctor's name, etc.).
The invention also contemplates a business form comprising a paper substrate having a top face and a bottom face. First indicia is imaged on the top face, and a CB coating is provided on a first portion of the top face, and a CF coating on a second portion of the top face. There is a third uncoated portion of the top face (on which at least part of the first indicia may be provided), and second indicia is printed on the bottom face. The CB and CF coatings preferably are on opposite sides of a fold line (typically a perforation line) and are such that heat from a non-impact (e.g. laser) printer may be applied without adversely affecting the image transferring ability thereof. When the form is folded about the fold line, the CB and CF coatings are brought into face to face contact with each other.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a versatile label, and in particular one that is useful in combination with a container for prescription medicine, and can be produced by passing it through a non-impact printer. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.